The Chase
by Emmi Fireworkz
Summary: If Kid Flash sets out for a donut shop halfway around the world going 350 miles a minute and disappears once he gets to Malaysia, where the heck is he and how long does it take me to find him? Jinx POV.
1. Vanishing Speedster

**This came to me in math class. I like it. It's an idea that I'm not sure anyone's ever had before. Also, I'm taking this fic as an excuse to write all my favorite Honorary Titan couples. So far, I've got Jinx/KF and Argent/Hotspot, but if you have some other ones, feel free to request. Remember, they can't be people who got a lot of airtime in the series because people like that(Titans West, Titans East, etc.) get stories about them from other people. This is my story, and I want lesser heard–of Titans in my fic.**

Fifteen minutes. _Fifteen freaking minutes._ He had only gone to Australia! And yeah, so we were in New York, and if would take nineteen hours plus flight transfer time if you flew there from an airport. But this was _Kid Flash_! He could go to Paris in the blink of an eye! And I'm beginning to get annoyed that he's making me wait…

I tap my foot in irritation. I had only wanted a donut! There's a perfectly good donut shop around the corner, but NO! A certain red-headed speedster decided to go all the way to Australia so that I "didn't have to go to the trouble". Yeah right! Like walking around the block is more trouble than going to FREAKING AUSTRALIA!

My eyes narrow. Stupid so-called "amazing" Australian donut shops, to quote him. He's probably not even getting donuts. He's probably handing out with beach bunnies in Sydney. Jerk.

I turn on my Titans communicator and switch to the "tracking" function, looking for Kid Flash's communicator. Nothing. Turned off, same as it was when I checked ten minutes ago.

An hour passes. I spend most of it alternately tapping my foot and staring at the clock. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights earlier. What was the point? My eyes work just fine in the dark, thank you very much.

8:37. An hour and fifteen minutes since he'd left. Not that I'd paid attention to him.

Where the heck is he?

I start pacing around the room. _Tick, tick, tick._ Stupid clock. It's mocking me, isn't it? I shoot a pink hex bolt at it, and it blows up. Serves it right. And so what if Kid Flash asked me not to destroy the furniture? If he was going to take his sweet time on a round-trip to Australia, I got to blow up the house.

"Ugh… the moron." Well, there's no point in hanging around here until he gets back. He isn't the only one who can 'disappear'. And if he gets back while I'm gone, big deal. He'll just get a taste of his own medicine.

I pull on my shoes – _Why did I taken them off again? I must have been worried and my hands wanted something to do_ - and pick up the keys, looking around. It's a small apartment, two bedrooms, one bathroom, one everything-else room – at least, it's small compared to the Hive Five base and wherever Kid Flash had lived before we met each other. Now… we were here.

It had actually been really nice of him to try and take care of me after our run-in with Madame Rouge and the Brotherhood of Evil. But whatever. I'm past that. Is he being really nice now?

No, he is not.

I start walking down the stairs from the first floor.

Agh, why am I even thinking about him? No one can make Kid Flash change his ways but himself, so what's the point of thinking how much of a jerk he is, or how nice he is, or anything about him for that matter!

I check my communicator one more time as I walk out of the front doors. Same as before, it's turned – wait a minute. His communicator, dead to the world a minute ago, is alive and kicking and showing up on my screen.

Well, it's about time.

Then – _beep, beep, beep_, the glowing little red-and-gold lightning bolt fades away. Off again? That doesn't make sense. Why turn your communicator on if you're going to turn it back off again in a second?

I check the airways. Of course. Only the Bird Wonder would be paying attention to communicator frequency channels at 8:45 on a Saturday night.

I press the _'Call'_ icon. "Robin? This is Jinx."

"What is it?" His voice is testy. Oh, come on. You're the one wasting your life monitoring communicator badges, why are you mad at me?

Of course, I know he thinks I'm a troublemaker, and never going to amount to anything in the hero world, especially after H.I.V.E. and the HIVE Five, but I'm a Titan now. He's gotta deal with that.

"Kid Flash went out to get donuts. He's been gone for over an hour."

Robin is quiet for a minute, but then says, "Where was the donut shop?"

I bite my lip. "Australia."

I can practically hear the surprise in his voice. "But… over an hour? I thought that he would have to go to a donut shop the center of the earth or Jupiter if it was going to take him that long."

"How on Earth would he get to either of those places?" I demand.

"Okay, point taken. But still… Hm…" Robin pauses, then yells, "Cyborg!"

I can barely hear his voice answer, "What?"

"I want you to get on your communicator and look for Kid Flash!" Robin calls back.

Moments later, a third very distinctly African-American, male voice conferences in on our conversation. "His communicator's not active, but I can check where it was last turned on and when." There was a sound of a few beeping buttons, then Cyborg said "I got a lock on him. It looks like the last place his communicator was on in was… Russia, India, and Malaysia. Could just be how fast he moves that says he's in all those places at once."

"Can you make out where he was heading?" Robin's voice is crisp and clear. An hour is not something to joke about with Kid Flash.

"Looks like New Zealand." Cyborg replies. "At least, that's the direction he was going in."

"Jinx, you'll have to go get him. It could be that he's trapped or that he's been wounded, but if he's been captured it could mean serious trouble all over again for the Titans. So far, the only person I can give you is Argent – she's somewhere in your area right now. Plus, she's from New Zealand, which should mean she can help you navigate when you're looking for him." Robin says.

Oh, man. Argent? I mean, she's great and all, but just Argent to capture something that's got Kid Flash… Actually, you know what? Two kick-butt awesome girls are more than a match for whatever it is.

All I have to say? Bring it on.

Robin's busy apologizing. "I wish I could send someone else, but we've got to be on call at all times – we're still recruiting other heroes to fight evil."

I nod, then remember he can't see it. "Sure thing, you two. Can you send me Argent's coordinates?"

"I can give you her address." Cyborg said. "She's at the corner of 89th and Amsterdam."

Just a couple blocks away, sweet! "That's not too far from me. I'll see her in a few minutes."

I walk down two blocks and over another two, scanning around, wishing I'd brought a coat. The wind bites into your skin tonight. I'm so busy trying to keep a lookout for Argent, I nearly don't see her until I walk right into her. Makes no sense, I know, but that's what happens.

"Oi! Can't you watch where you're going, you oaf – Oh, Jinx." Argent says.

"Argent, I need your help. Kid Flash has disappeared."

"And you need me… Why?"

"It looked like he was being taken to New Zealand. So, I need someone to navigate when we're there. Plus, according to Robin I'd need back-up." I explain.

Argent tilts her head. "All right, I'll come with you. Should be a bit of an adventure, eh? Together, we'll be fine."

Then something occurs to me. Something very irritating. I say, "How do we even get there?" I kick the sidewalk. I haven't even thought of that.

"Easy." Argent says. "We take my car."

**So far, I like how this is turning out. Don't forget to tell me your favorite minor-couple pairing. And no, just because you like Rob/Star "Oh so special goody much" does not mean that I will make that couple a large part of my story. Sorry, that's not what's happening. I've told you that before, and I'm not breaking that just because fangirls (_are_ there any fan_guys_ out there?) want me too.**

**On another note, I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of requests for Jericho/Kole…**

**Oh well. Tell me any couple requests!**


	2. San Diego, California

**And yes, I realize that Jinx/Argent may be OOC. However, Argent was in the show for all of… a minute and a half? Don't get me wrong, she rocks, or she wouldn't be in my fanfic. It's just that she didn't get a lot of airtime and is therefore hard to make OOC. Jinx… I figure that since she's a reformed villain, she will have changed slightly. For most of her appearance s she was a bad guy, and once she became good she showed up for about thirty seconds. So since her personality would probably have changed slightly since her reform, and it was only demonstrated once for a very short while, she's also hard to make OOC. Not that anyone saying anyone's OOC was a problem; I just wanted to make that clear after ranting on it.**

Argent has a car? is the first thing that runs through my head. So, naturally, the first thing that comes out of my mouth is, "Since when do you have a car?"

"Since I was old enough to drive, silly." Argent says, smirking slightly. "I needed to get around, and my dad had money that needed to be spent, so…" I tune out. Of course. Argent's rich daddy would buy it for her. "And it's actually really cute, all black and red, and a convertible to boot. Jinx, did you hear a word I just said?"

"Of course I did." I snap instantly. Never admit anything they can't prove. First rule of being a villain. What? Old habits die hard. Argent looks skeptical but doesn't push it.

"Okay." She says doubtfully, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To my car. Duh." All right, so I did sound a little testy, but really? Was the duh necessary?

"That's so second grade it doesn't even need a comment." I say, following her with quick, sharp footsteps.

She looks back at me. "And yet you gave me one. Thanks a bunch, mate." I look at her appraisingly. She's got a little style all her own, doesn't she? I'm almost impressed. Note the world almost.

"Not bad." I say, dismissive. "But your attitude needs work. I'm in charge here."

"Since when?"

"Since another person joined up." I reply coolly. "I sounded the alarm, I'm leading the rescue, I'm in charge. No questions."

"Does everyone put up with your attitude?"

"I said no questions!" Yes, for a matter of fact they do, Miss Smarty-Pants. "And no being lazy, either. I've had to put up with that once already."

"Yes." Argent says thoughtfully. "I'm quite interested in your time with the HIVE Five, actually. Care to tell me more?"

"No. They were a bunch of morons that I couldn't care less about."

"_Really._ Now that sounds interesting." Why the heck does she care?

"It wasn't." I snap immediately, irritated. "It was nothing but lame."

Argent stops in front of a black and red convertible. _And this is probably her car, _I think immediately. And I am right. Argent clicks the keys and the car chirps twice, the doors flying open. One nearly catches me in the gut, but I flip backwards onto my hands and then stand up again from a backbend.

Argent's eyebrows are raised, impressed but unwilling to say anything. "Reflex." I explain curtly, dusting imaginary dirt off my dress. "What did you do that for?"

"What?"

"Your car nearly hit me in the stomach!"

"Oh, that," She says dismissively. "Reflex." Argent gives me a sugary smile as she hops into the driver's seat, and I return it with a lemon-sucking grimace.

"Funny."

"Seriously, though, what happed with the HIVE Five?"

"_Why_ do you care?" I huff, finally climbing into the car.

"Because I'm bored." She replies simply. That's not an answer. That's just a dodge. Argent fires up the engine and pulls neatly out of the parking spot. I bet she passed her driving test first time. Not that I've ever tried taking one.

Then she pulls around the corner into an alley and parks.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I demand.

"Just a minute, keep your hair on." She sticks another key on the key ring, one that I hadn't noticed, into a small slot on the dashboard. A small hatch opens on the dashboard, a lever comes out, and she pulls it. Immediately, I hear a crunching sound as the tires fold into the sides of the car.

"_What is going on?"_ I yelp, slightly panicked. It's not noticeable to anyone but me, though. I hope.

"We're preparing," Argent says as small wings extend from the car doors, one from each side.

"Preparing for what?"

Instead of responding, Argent pushes the lever upwards. There's a rumbling from down below the car, somewhere near the tires, and then a _BOOM!_

We're rocketing up from the ground in a red and black convertible.

"Nice, isn't it?" Argent says with the air of someone commenting on the weather. "Cyborg fixed it up for me. Right nice of him, I call it."

"If you're comfortable like this," I say sarcastically.

Either the sarcasm flies right over her head or she ignores it. "I find it very enjoyable, thanks."

My eyes narrow. Agh, never mind. Her car and how freaky it is aren't important right now. What's important right now is that we get to New Zealand, and fast.

But how are we supposed to find him anyway? His communicator only looked like he was heading for New Zealand. He could be in Hawaii or something.

Oh, crap. I'm going to have to do something I'd never wanted to do, and look for someone I'd never wanted to see again.

"We need to stop off in South California. San Diego, to be exact."

Argent looks at me, startled. "No… we need to go to New Zealand, remember? We can't go beach hopping right now." Her tone is firm. She obviously thinks I'm not taking this seriously.

"I _know_ where we need to go. We need to go to San Diego."

Argent raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were looking for Kid Flash. Or are you going to give up on him?"

"I'm not giving up on him. I'm getting us a better way to track him."

"If his communicator's turned off, then we can't-"

"I know we can't track him if his communicator's turned off. We can't track him right now, anyway."

"Your point being? Our best bet is to go to New Zealand."

"That's what Robin said." My eyes are narrowed, and the disdain in my voice would be evident to anyone but a simpleton.

"And that's why it's our best bet!" Argent's temper is rising slightly. "Why on Earth would we need to go to San Diego, California, if we want to track Kid Flash?" Her pitch is growing higher with every word. Sooner or later she'll break the glass in the windshield.

I bite my lip. If I tell Argent why we need to go to California, she'll start asking questions about the HIVE Five again. I got rid of those questions earlier – I don't want to deal with them again.

My voice is cold as I respond. "Let's just say I need to visit an old friend."

**Sorry if I kept you waiting too long – I've had slight writer's block. Oh well, it's gone now. Don't forget to send in couple requests, and who do you think Jinx wants to go visit?**


	3. Okay, So We're Not In CA Yet

"Who?" is the first word out of her mouth.

"Of course, how cliché." I make my voice high-pitched and squeaky. " 'I need to go visit an old friend.' 'Who?' Look, just get us to San Diego. You'll find out who when we get there."

"No need to be rude." Argent rolls her eyes, and I sigh, putting my head in my hand. But she turns in what I can only assume is the direction of San Diego, California. At least judging from the GPS thing that Cyborg installed on the dashboard.

We're quiet for a while, at least until we're over New Jersey. Then I start to get impatient. "Can't this flying lump of metal and wires go any faster?"

"Sure." Argent says casually, tapping her seatbelt. It shifts until it's an X, covering her chest and stomach. Oh, god. I know what's coming.

I reach to tap my seatbelt, but before I get the chance, Argent pushes a small button next to the tape player. Immediately the car-plane is speeding forward at about a thousand miles an hour. "We'll be there in no time." Argent says with a saucy smile.

I shoot her a look, or as much of a look as I can when my head has been whipped back against the passenger seat and my face is being battered by winds. Luckily, one of my arms hits my seatbelt and it spreads into an X, steadying me against the car seat, and allowing me to glare properly at Argent.

"What was that for?" I demand, irritated.

"You wanted to go faster. You're in charge, so I did what I could. We'll be there in maybe five minutes."

My shock probably shows on my face, so I do my best to wipe it off. "What did Cyborg _do_ to this car?" No regular car would go from New Jersey to California in five minutes and still allow its passengers to be comfortable.

"Just a few tune-ups. Why?" Argent says casually. "Nice, isn't it?"

I feel slightly sick, but I'm not going to show that to Argent. "That's one word for it." I say, calm. "Dangerous is another."

Argent chuckles, a light giggle that doesn't at all seem to match the Goth New Zealander demeanor. "That's what I told Cyborg, so he made extra safeties."

I raise an eyebrow. All the safeties in the world won't convince me that this car could ever pass government inspections. I say so to Argent, and she laughs again.

"That's why the modifications are undetectable until such time as Cyborg can make them convincingly safe-looking. No one can tell they're there unless it's in flight mode."

"But you're a Titan." I say, slightly confused. I could trust this sort of thing from Gizmo and the HIVE Five, but Cyborg and Argent? "We're supposed to enforce the law."

"Jinx, there won't be any laws for or against this kind of technology for another twenty years." Argent says, ignoring my point. "It's less of a law-breaking thing and more of a what-they-don't-know-won't-hurt-them sort of thing. Cyborg says Beast Boy does it with Robin all the time."

Hm… I'd always pegged Cyborg for more responsible than that. "So, you and Cyborg spend a lot of time together?" I ask casually. "Dating or something?"

If Argent was drinking soda she would have spit it all over the steering wheel. Not so much out of disgust as out of surprise. It seemingly had never occurred to her.

"No way. More like a big brother, I guess. I never had something like that, but I guess."

I nod. "That's a good way to describe Cyborg. The only one who might not think so is Bee."

She looks at me and we both laugh. Jokes about Cyborg and Bee have finally broken the ice between me and her. Who'd have thought?

"Yeah, and- oh, crap!" She yelps, banging the steering wheel. Then she brings us to an abrupt stop.

"What was that for?" I snap, massaging my sore neck.

She points at the gas meter. Apparently going super-speed in this car burns gas like you wouldn't believe, because we're almost out.

She maneuvers gently down to the ground, hovering down into a parking spot on a street in some town I don't know. The last of the gas is used getting us to the gas station, where we both hop out of the car and walk into the little shop part.

It's an out of the way town, which is fitting because their gas station looks like it came out of the 1970s. Not just that, but the whole thing is dirty and gross and just all around beaten up. We walk up to the kid behind the counter, because (and this is another testament to just how ancient this gas station is) the refill station isn't serve yourself. You have to get someone to do it for you.

"Hey," the boy behind the counter says. He's African-American, probably spends most of his free time playing basketball, and looks oddly familiar.

"Hey," I say. "Look, we need a refill on gas, and we need it pronto. One of our friends went missing."

He's slouching, not really caring what I have to say. "_Right_. What's your friend's name?"

"Yeah, like I'd tell you." I say brusquely.

At the same time, Argent says, "Wally West."

His eyes light up. "Kid Flash went missing?"

"How do you know Kid Flash's name?" I say suspiciously.

"Jinx, Argent!" Right… just who is this kid? A wacko, that's who. He laughs at the look on my face: complete confusion. "It's Hotspot."

That explains a lot. Like why he looks so familiar. Argent's face lights up and immediately she's running her mouth, babbling to him about anything and everything Titan. I regard her with a look from the side. That's not normal Argent behavior. Huh.

"Look, can we just get the gas?" I say after a few minutes of conversation. I'm getting impatient. This isn't getting us anywhere closer to Kid Flash.

"Yeah, sure." Hotspot says, hopping easily over the counter and striding loosely outside. Argent watches him avidly.

"What's with you?" I ask.

She blinks. "What?"

"You're chattering about anything that comes into your brain." I say roughly.

"Oh, I'm bored." Argent replies casually. "I've had no one to talk to about Titan stuff for about four months."

"I've been right next to you for about fifteen minutes."

Argent follows Hotspot out through the door. "Yeah, but that's you. You're hard to talk to at first."

She's got a point, but I don't really want to admit it.

Hotspot's filling up the car as I walk over and perch on the hood. "So, you're going to track down Kid Flash?" He says, flicking his eyes up towards me and Argent without moving his head. The combination is actually rather attractive, but not something that normally appeals to me.

"Yeah." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "What about it?"

"Well, you're going to need backup." He says. "So as soon as the tank is full, I'm in the backseat."

Wait, what? Next to me, Argent is nodding like it makes total sense. Which it does, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm in charge and I haven't invited him along, and I'm probably not going to.

"No, you're not." I say.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." I repeat. "My mission, my rules."

"I'm coming." His voice is insistent.

"No, you're not. I said so and I mean it."

I can tell Hotspot's getting irritated, but right before he can argue, Argent speaks up.

"Um."

We both round on her. "_What_?"

She points at the hose for the gas in Hotspot's hands. "You're melting the hose." She's right; the rubber dripping on the ground right next to the back tires.

Hotspot takes a deep breath, and apparently his hands cool down. Still, though, there's no difference. I guess that's because the hose isn't going to lose all its heat just because Hotspot cooled off.

Then gas starts to overflow, pouring out of the little socket on the side of the car, and Hotspot jumps and yanks the nozzle out. I pull out my credit card, and he waves me off.

Excuse me? Nobody waves Jinx off.

"What's the big deal? I need to pay."

He looks at me skeptically. "It's on the house." Then, in one fluid movement, he's hooked the nozzle back into its place and jumped into the backseat of the car. "So, where are we going?"

"San Diego, California." Argent replies for me. "Jinx has a friend there we need to meet."


End file.
